creeperpastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Watcher
The Watcher is an ongoing Minecraft series following the YouTuber CPainter3072's strange encounters with an unknown entity in his Minecraft worlds. The story is told only through videos and sparse twitter updates, and follows a pattern of realism. Story Part 1: FOUND YOU The Watcher began when YouTuber CPainter3072 uploaded a video entitled "FOUND YOU" on his channel. In it's preface it stated, "Five days ago, I decided I wanted to make a Minecraft Let's Play. I recorded myself playing, but for some reason, there is no audio except in some places; and even then it's just static. I think it's because of what you're about to see. This probably has something to do with LAN Servers being set up, and someone was messing with me." The video continued as CPainter3072 created a new survival world named "World of Worlds" and began play. He immideately spawned in a jungle and started scavenging for wood. After collecting 16 blocks he came across a 2x2 hole in the side of a mountain, and investigated further. The hallway became more narrow as he entered, and there was a baby ocelot leading him onward. As he rounded the corner he came across a lone chest at the end. As he and the baby ocelot grew closer, there were spikes of static in the audio. When he finally arrived at the chest, he turned and watched the baby ocelot run away. After another louder static spike, he opened the chest to find a book named "FOUND YOU" by Player. He took the book from the chest and then opened it. There was one page which read "NO ESCAPE." The static flared louder again and CPainter3072 ran from the chest back to the entrance, only to discover it was blocked by flowing lava. In desparation he exited the game. When he made it back to the menu he clicked on his worlds, only to discover a new one had taken the place of his "World of Worlds." It was called "FOUND YOU." He deleted the world promptly. When the video ended the closing prompt read: "The only thing I can't explain is how I never got a notification someone joined, and how the name changed. If anything like this happens again I'll upload it. I'm a little freaked out." Part 2: RISE AND SHINE The story continued when CPainter3072 uploaded another video called "RISE AND SHINE." He claimed to have another encounter with a strange phenomenon in his Minecraft world. The beginning of the video said: "Something happened again. I was making a tour of my first Minecraft world and recording it. I've had this world since 1.0. I was not connected to the internet. I did not open the map to LAN. There is some audio at the beginning, but when the things start happening it cuts to static again. '' The video opens with CPainter3072 booting up one of his first worlds and exploring it. The video starts off quite normally. He walks around the house without any problems, and at first nothing appears to be wrong. After he crosses his "skywalk" he's built though, he notices something out of place. There's a small house built out far that hasn't been there before. As he approaches, his audio slowly begins to cut to static. His last words before audio goes to static are "Is that end stone?" CPainter3072 enteres the small house. The floors are made of mycelium, and there are two signs that say "CAN'T ESCAPE" on the wall. He turns around and closes th e door, and then looks at the ceiling for a moment. It's all end stone. When he turns around again though, the outside has been replaced by the Nether, and a ghast begins to launch fireballs at him. He traverses outside, only to find a sign that says "RISE AND SHINE." He quits the game and his audio returns; he's panting wildly. The video ends with: ''"After reviewing the foortage, I noticed something. When I'm in the house, my HUD changes. My exp. and hunger are both reset. It's like I died. I'll upload more if something happens again. What's doing this?" CPainter3072 has not uploaded any videos since this event.